I Will Survive
by rizd.o12
Summary: Meskipun Jongin tak lagi mencintaiku, aku akan bertahan walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan selalu terluka dan sakit hati. I Will Survive... \ KAISOO slight KaiBaek \ GS \ ONESHOOT


**Title: I Will Survive**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin**

**~KAISOO~**

**Kim Insoo (OC) | Kim Jongsoo (OC) | Lu Han | Kim Jongdae | Byun Baekhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary:**

**Meskipun Jongin tak lagi mencintaiku, aku akan bertahan walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan selalu terluka dan sakit hati. ****_I Will Survive..._**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. hanya FF ini yang merupakan milik saya 100%**

**WARNING:**

**IT'S GENDER SWITCH! ONESHOOT! OOC! AU! TYPO!**

**Note:**

**Pengen posting FF ini sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya dari 'The Answer Is Love'. Ini FF pertamaku yang genre nya family. hehe**

**Sebenernya, FF ini merupakan kisah nyata. bener2 true story. aku cuma pengen menuangkan ceritanya dalam bentuk sebuah FF. dan seperti biasa, Kaisoo jadi main cast walaupun ini FF hurt :(**

**.**

**JUST HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ALL IS DO KYUNGSOO PoV**

* * *

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Atau margaku sudah berganti menjadi Kim sejak aku menikah dengan Kim Jongin 16 tahun silam. Aku hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Sedangkan suamiku adalah seorang _manager _di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Keluarga kami bukanlah keluarga yang kaya raya. Tapi setidaknya, keluarga kami terbilang berkecukupan.

Aku dan Jongin memiliki dua buah hati yang sangat kami sayangi. Anak pertama kami adalah seorang gadis cantik bernama Kim Insoo. Ia kini berusia 15 tahun dan merupakan siswa tahun pertama di jenjang _High School. _Ia adalah gadis yang baik meskipun kadang berubah menjadi gadis yang galak dalam waktu-waktu tertentu. Apalagi saat ia sedang lapar. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanyalah gadis yang polos di usianya itu. Insoo memiliki sifat yang mirip denganku. Padahal biasanya, seorang anak gadis lebih mirip dengan ayahnya kan? Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Lalu anak kedua kami adalah seorang pria kecil yang tampan yang kami beri nama Kim Jongsoo. Iya. Dua buah hati kami memang memiliki nama yang merupakan perpaduan antara namaku dan nama Jongin. Terlihat manis kan? Tentu iya. Jongsoo kini berusia 8 tahun dan merupakan siswa kelas 3 di jenjang _Elementary School_. Jongsoo memiliki sifat dan wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Jongin. Tak mengherankan jika Jongsoo sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Jongsoo sedikit pemalas seperti ayahnya. Apalagi untuk urusan mandi. Dua pria itu sangat malas mandi. Mereka berdua lebih suka tidur daripada harus bertemu dengan air.

Keluarga kami merupakan keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kami sering sengaja mengambil waktu kosong untuk berlibur bersama. Sangat menyenangkan. Menggunakan mobil kami untuk pergi berempat. Banyak tempat wisata di Korea yang sudah kami kunjungi. Kebersamaan itu cukup untuk membuat Insoo dan Jongsoo tertawa lebar. Dan melihat tawa mereka berdua adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untukku.

Aku selalu berharap keluarga kecilku ini tetap menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia. Setidaknya, harapan itu selalu terwujud selama ini. Sampai akhirnya seorang sahabat yang juga tetanggaku, datang ke rumah pada suatu siang...

.

.

.

"Ada apa _eonni _datang menemuiku siang-siang begini? Tidak biasanya kan?", tanyaku pada sahabatku yang bernama Luhan. Ia lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Ia memiliki suami yang tampan bernama Oh Sehun yang berusia lebih muda dari kami berdua.

Rumah kami saling berhadapan, dan kami pun bersahabat dekat. Jongsoo juga bersahabat dengan putra Luhan _eonni_ yang bernama Oh Sehan. Sehan merupakan putra satu-satunya pasangan itu karena mereka memang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa memiliki anak. Hasilnya, mereka hanya memiliki satu putra yang saat ini masih berusia 8 tahun. Sama seperti Jongsoo. Mereka berdua juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu", jawabnya. Apa Luhan _eonni _akan curhat seperti biasanya? Memang sih. Luhan _eonni _sering curhat masalah suaminya denganku. Sampai-sampai aku tahu segalanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun yang sering bermasalah itu.

"Apa Sehun berulah lagi?", tanyaku. Berulah? Ya. Sehun sering berulah. Maksudnya adalah, Sehun sering 'bermain' dengan wanita lain di belakang Luhan _eonni. _Aku sering tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sehun itu. Apa yang membuat pria albino itu tega mengkhianati wanita yang nyaris sempurna macam Luhan _eonni? _Luhan _eonni _adalah wanita yang baik dan cantik. Sungguh tak masuk akal!

Kulihat Luhan _eonni _menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku sedikit bernafas lega melihatnya. Berarti Sehun tidak berulah lagi. Jujur, aku sering ikut merasa sedih jika Luhan _eonni _tersakiti. Ia adalah wanita yang baik dan lemah. Aku tak tega melihat sahabatku menderita karena ulah suaminya sendiri.

"Justru suamimu yang kini berulah"

Sontak mataku terbelalak mendengar satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan _eonni._

"A-apa? Suamiku? Jongin? Apa yang ia lakukan?", tanyaku dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sekarang? Apa yang dilakukan Jongin kali ini?

Luhan _eonni _menghela nafas sebelum bicara. "Kali ini Baekhyun mendekati suamimu"

Mataku seketika menjadi lebih terbelalak dibanding yang tadi.

Baekhyun? Wanita itu lagi? Baekhyun juga tetanggaku. Rumah kami dekat. Mungkin hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah rumah.

Baekhyun dulu pernah 'dekat' dengan Sehun. Baekhyun yang dengan genitnya mendekati Sehun, dan Sehun pun merespon Baekhyun hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berhubungan di belakang Luhan _eonni_. Padahal Baekhyun sudah memiliki suami yang tinggi dan tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Tapi ia tetap selingkuh. Mungkin karena Chanyeol _oppa _terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Setelah beberapa lama Sehun 'bermain' di belakang Luhan _eonni_, pada suatu hari Luhan _eonni_ berhasil membongkar hubungan keduanya dan memarahi Baekhyun habis-habisan. Sejak saat itu, berakhirlah hubungan terlarang Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi sekarang apa? Jongin yang berulah di belakangku? Jongin berhubungan dengan Baekhyun?

"Aku melihat mereka berdua makan bersama di sebuah _restaurant _tempo hari. Dan itu bukan acara makan biasa. _You know what I mean?"_

Aku mengangguk lemah. Tentu aku tahu. Aku yakin Baekhyun mendekati Jongin dengan alasan yang sama dengan saat dulu ia mendekati Sehun. Uang. Itulah alasannya.

Keluarga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukanlah keluarga yang kaya. Padahal Baekhyun sangat suka berbelanja. Jadi, Baekhyun mendekati banyak pria hanya demi mendapat uang. _Cih! _Sungguh murahan dan rendahan!

Jongin sebenarnya tahu akan hal itu. Dulu ia sering menghina Sehun yang mau tunduk di bawah kaki Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang apa? Jongin merespon Baekhyun? Apa Jongin tergoda pada kecantikan Baekhyun? Pada tubuh _sexy _Baekhyun? Apa matanya benar-benar sudah buta?

Luhan _eonni _menggenggam tanganku. "Kau harus mampu bertahan. Dan, kau harus merebut Jongin kembali"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku merenung di dalam kamarku. Kepalaku rasanya begitu pening. Aku sebenarnya menderita hipertensi yang membuatku tak boleh memikirkan suatu masalah dengan terlalu keras. Tapi jika masalahnya sudah menyangkut Jongin, pasti otakku bekerja dengan lebih keras.

Kim Jongin. Pria itu adalah seorang _playboy. _Aku tahu itu sejak awal. Bahkan sebelum kami berdua menikah.

Apa kalian tahu? Saat Insoo berumur 6 tahun, ada seorang wanita yang datang ke rumah kami. Sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai rumah yang kami sewa karena waktu itu kami memang belum memiliki rumah sendiri.

Aku tak ingin menyebut nama wanita itu. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Wanita itu datang bersama seorang bayi mungil berjenis kelamin perempuan. Ia berkata bahwa bayi itu adalah anak Jongin. Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku?

Bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat ternyata Jongin selingkuh di belakangku sampai ia memiliki seorang anak dari wanita lain?

Insoo saat itu melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Insoo memang masih kecil. Tapi percaya atau tidak, Insoo saat itu sudah bisa berpikir dewasa sehingga ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Insoo semakin menatap tajam wanita itu saat dengan lancangnya wanita itu bicara pada Insoo...

_"Insoo-ya..ini adalah adikmu. Apa kau senang memiliki seorang adik?"_

Aku rasanya ingin sekali merobek wajah wanita itu. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Kenapa? Aku hanya tak ingin menghancurkan mental Insoo. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi semua itu. Untuk menghadapi fakta betapa bejatnya seorang Kim Jongin yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, aku membawa Insoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku masih ingat saat itu Insoo berusaha menghiburku.

_"Eomma ingin menangis ya? Menangis saja. Insoo akan memeluk eomma. Insoo tak akan membiarkan appa menyakiti eomma"_

Begitulah. Aku bersyukur karena Insoo begitu dewasa padahal usianya masih 6 tahun. Insoo memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan saat itu.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar suara. Aku juga baru sadar bahwa aku menangis sejak tadi. Segera ku hapus air mataku, lalu berlari menyambut dua buah hatiku.

Aku melihat Insoo dan Jongsoo pulang bersama. Mereka kadang memang pulang bersama jika Insoo sedang _good mood. _Insoo akan menjemput Jongsoo di sekolahnya, lalu pulang bersama naik bis.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Cepat ganti baju, lalu makan siang. _Arra?", _ucapku pada mereka. Berusaha tersenyum agar mereka tak curiga.

Kulihat dahi Insoo mengkerut. Aku yakin ia curiga. Tapi ia tak akan bertanya apapun. Begitulah Insoo. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tak mudah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya untuk orang lain. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu efek dari kejadian saat ia dulu berusia 6 tahun atau bukan.

Tapi aku selalu tahu Insoo sangat menyayangiku.

"Kenapa, Insoo? Sana ganti baju", ucapku lagi setelah melihat Insoo masih berdiri di tempatnya, padahal Jongsoo sudah berlari menuju kamarnya.

"_Arraseo, eomma"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Sore hari akhirnya tiba. Dan tumben sekali Jongin sudah pulang. Entahlah. Aku bingung harus bersikap apa pada Jongin.

"_Yeobo, _aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan", pintanya padaku.

Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasku memasukkan pakaian ke dalam lemari. Kami sekarang sedang berada di kamar.

"_Yeobo?", _ia memanggilku lagi usai aku tak memberinya respon.

Aku memutuskan untuk menatapnya sekarang. "Jadi, itu alasan mengapa selama beberapa minggu ini uang belanja keluarga kita dikurangi?", tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Begitulah. Uang belanja yang selalu diberikan Jongin untukku, selama beberapa minggu ini memang berkurang. Alasannya sih karena krisis ekonomi. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa bukan itu alasannya. Alasannya adalah karena suamiku itu membagi uangnya dengan wanita lain.

Kulihat ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Bingung mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Kim Jongin. Aku tahu kau 'bermain' di belakangku"

Seketika matanya membulat. Kaget ya?

"Siapa dulu yang menghina Sehun? Kenapa sekarang kau justru mengikuti jejak Sehun? Tunduk di bawah kaki Baekhyun, hm?"

Ia tak bergeming setelah mendengar pertanyaanku yang menyudutkannya. Tetap diam dengan mata membulat. Aku hanya menyeringai lalu meninggalkan kamar kami tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari berikutnya, hubunganku dan Jongin semakin renggang. Ia tak minta maaf ataupun menjelaskan tentang yang sebenarnya padaku.

_"Eomma, _kenapa _appa _belum pulang?", tanya si kecil Jongsoo. Saat ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Biasanya Jongin pulang pukul 8 malam.

"_Mollayo. _Mungkin _appa _lembur malam ini", jawabku. Mencoba tersenyum pada Jongsoo. Aku melirik Insoo yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Insoo curiga. Ya. Ia tahu semuanya. Bahkan sebelum aku mengetahuinya. Insoo adalah gadis yang sangat peka. Ia tak memberitahuku tentang semuanya karena ia tak ingin aku sakit hati. Tak ingin aku memikirkan semuanya terlalu keras, dan pada akhirnya tekanan darahku naik drastis seperti dulu. Ia tentu tahu bagaimana bahayanya penyakit hipertensi.

.

.

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku melihat pada layarnya, dan disana tertulis sebuah nama yang menelepon. _Kim Jongdae. _Itu kakak Jongin. Ada apa ia menelepon?

Aku berdiri, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku. Meninggalkan Insoo dan Jongsoo di ruang keluarga.

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku, lalu mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

_"Kyungsoo-ya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabarmu"_

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, _oppa. _Ada apa? Tumben sekali _oppa _menelepon malam-malam begini?"

_"Ehm..aku ingin membicarakan tentang Jongin"_

"..."

_"Kyungsoo?"_

"Ah? Ya. Ada apa dengan Jongin, _oppa?"_

_"Kau sudah tahu semuanya kan?"_

"..."

_"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku sebenarnya sudah lama tahu tentang semua itu. Tapi aku tak tega memberitahukannya padamu"_

"..."

_"Apa Jongin sekarang sudah pulang? Tadi dia ke rumahku. Katanya dia akan langsung pulang"_

"Belum. Jongin belum pulang"

_"Benarkah? Pergi kemana dia?"_

"_Oppa, _ini sudah malam. Aku ingin istirahat"

_"Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tahu kau terluka. Tapi bertahanlah. Kau pasti sudah tahu sifat Jongin sejak dulu kan? Aku dan Minseok akan mendukungmu. Maafkan adikku, ne?"_

"Ya, _oppa. Gomawo"_

Pip

.

.

Aku melempar ponselku ke atas kasurku. Aku terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Aku memegangi dada sebelah kiriku. Rasanya sungguh sakit. Jadi mereka sudah tahu semuanya? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Apa aku selama ini terlalu membutakan mataku? Terlalu berpikir positif pada suamiku itu? Hingga akhirnya aku menjadi sangat naif dan mudah untuk dibodohi?

Jongin..aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tega menyakitiku?

.

.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Pukul 11 malam. Apa Jongin benar-benar tak pulang malam ini?

Bukankah aku yang seharusnya marah? Hiks..bukankah aku yang seharusnya lari? Kenapa justru ia yang kini marah dan lari? Kenapa seolah-olah justru ia yang tersakiti? Apa-apaan ini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari.

Aku sedang membantu Jongsoo memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Memang selalu begini setiap pagi. Insoo dan Jongsoo sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"_Eomma, _semalam _appa _tidak pulang ya?", tanya Jongsoo. Seketika aku mematung dibuatnya.

"_Eomma?"_

"Iya. _Appa-_mu tidak pulang. Apa Jongsoo mau menelepon _appa?", _tanyaku pada Jongsoo.

"Kenapa tidak _eomma _sendiri saja yang menelepon _appa?", _Jongsoo bertanya dengan polos.

Bukannya aku tak mau menelepon Jongin, tapi Jongin yang tak mau mengangkat teleponku. Ia menghindariku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau saja ya yang menelepon _appa?", _aku justru balik bertanya. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongsoo tadi.

Akhirnya Jongsoo mengangguk patuh. Ia menelepon Jongin dengan ponselnya sendiri. Aku berharap Jongin akan mengangkatnya.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

Ya. Jongin mengangkat telepon dari Jongsoo. Padahal telepon dariku tak diangkatnya. Huh, benar-benar menghindariku? Pengecut sekali!

_"Appa _sekarang ada dimana? Kenapa _appa _tidak pulang?"

_"Mianhae, Jongsoo-ya. Appa sedang ada urusan. Sebentar lagi appa pulang. Tunggu saja, ne?"_

"Jam berapa _appa _pulang?"

_"Tunggu 15 menit lagi"_

Apa? 15 menit? Secepat itu? Berarti Jongin ada di dekat sini kan? Dia menginap dimana semalam? Apa jangan-jangan ia bersama Baekhyun?

Ya Tuhan..dadaku rasanya semakin sesak. Kepalaku pening bukan main. Apa suamiku itu benar-benar sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?

_"Eomma _kenapa?", tanya Insoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku mencoba tetap tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana, _Insoo-ya"

Insoo akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tahu ia sebenarnya tak percaya jika aku baik-baik saja. Ia mengkhawatirkanku. Dan aku tak suka jika dua anakku mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan bertahan demi Jongsoo dan Insoo. Aku tak akan menangis dan menyerah.

Dan benar saja. 15 menit sejak Jongsoo mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin, suamiku itu akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

Ia tak bicara apapun. Ia hanya berjalan melewati kami bertiga, lalu masuk ke kamar.

Ia mendiamkanku? Jika seperti ini, sungguh terkesan aku yang melakukan kesalahan kan? Ia yang marah padaku? Bukankah semuanya jadi serba terbalik? Sungguh. Ini semua sangat menyesakkan. Tapi aku tak boleh menangis karena ada Insoo dan Jongsoo disini. Mereka tak boleh mencemaskan kondisiku. Aku harus terlihat kuat di depan mereka.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, aku mengantarkan Jongsoo dan Insoo pergi ke sekolah dengan mobilku. Biasanya, mereka berdua pergi bersama Jongin. Tapi Jongin saja justru bersikap seperti itu. Entah ia akan pergi ke kantor atau tidak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah mengantar Jongsoo dan Insoo ke sekolah mereka masing-masing, aku memutuskan untuk tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di depan sebuah gundukan tanah. Inilah makam kedua orang tua Jongin. Ya. Kedua orang tua Jongin memang sudah tiada.

Aku ingin mengadu disini...

"_Eomma..appa.._bagaimana kabar kalian?", aku mulai berbicara.

"Aku ingin bercerita disini. Tentang putra bungsu kalian. Tentang Jongin..hiks..", astaga aku sudah mulai menangis sekarang.

"Hiks..Jongin..Jongin melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Jongin selingkuh lagi di belakangku. Hiks. Apa..apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?", aku benar-benar mulai menangis meraung-raung.

"Insoo dan Jongsoo masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari Jongin. Hiks. Tapi..tapi Jongin sekarang sudah berubah. Hiks..apa ia sudah tak mencintaiku?"

"_Appa..eomma.._kumohon bantu aku. Aku hanya ingin tetap tegar di depan Insoo dan Jongsoo. Aku hanya ingin tetap kuat. Hiks. Mereka adalah harta terindah untukku. Hiks..aku tak ingin mereka ikut sedih. Kumohon bantu aku.."

Menit demi menit ku habiskan dengan tangisan di depan dua gundukkan tanah itu. Aku meluapkan seluruh emosiku. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku menangis saat di sekitarku tak ada orang lain. Aku tak ingin membuat orang lain ikut sedih saat melihatku menangis. Apalagi Insoo dan Jongsoo. Aku tak ingin melihat mereka terluka...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau dari mana? Tak langsung pulang setelah mengantar Insoo dan Jongsoo, lalu siang begini baru pulang, hah?"

Jongin membentakku begitu aku sampai di rumah. Ia benar-benar tak pergi bekerja hari ini.

"Apa kau memiliki laki-laki lain di belakangku, hah?"

Air mataku sontak mengalir deras. Apa? Ia menuduhku? Ia memutar balikkan fakta sekarang? Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, ia justru menuduhku?

Aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya. Toh ia pasti justru akan membalikkan keadaan. Mengubah semuanya menjadi seolah aku yang bersalah. Sungguh cerdas! Kau hebat, Kim Jongin!.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku baru saja akan berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahku ketika aku mendengar sebuah suara. Itu suara Jongin yang saat ini sedang berdiri di halaman belakang rumah.

_"Iya. Aku muak berada di rumah"_

_"..."_

_"Aku ingin pergi saja. Kau ada waktu kan malam ini? Nanti aku jemput"_

_"..."_

_"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, sayang.."_

_._

_. _

DEG

.

.

Sayang? Satu kata itu..satu kata yang tak pernah lagi diberikan padaku sejak lama. Sekarang ia mengucapkan kata itu untuk orang lain? Dengan mudahnya bibir itu bicara?

Aku lagi-lagi meremas dada kiriku. Sungguh. Rasanya sangat perih. Aku tak kuasa lagi berdiri. Akhirnya aku bersandar di tembok dan mulai menangis. Kenapa ia tega melakukan ini padaku? Melakukan kesalahan, tidak meminta maaf, dan justru melanjutkan kesalahannya itu. Apa ia sudah tak menghargaiku lagi? Apa ia sudah tak menganggapku ada?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam ini, saat Jongin pergi entah kemana, saat hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya, saat petir menyambar dengan begitu kerasnya, saat listrik mati hingga semuanya gelap...

.

.

Jongsoo demam.

.

.

Ya. Begitu 'sempurna' keadaan malam ini. Begitu menambah luka di hatiku. Begitu semakin menyiksaku.

"_Appa..appa.."_

Kudengar Jongsoo mengigau. Sejak tadi, bibir kecilnya terus menggumamkan kata itu. Mungkin ia merindukan sosok ayahnya yang seperti dulu. Atau mungkin ia dapat merasakan bahwa keluarganya sedang bermasalah. Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Aku hanya semakin erat memeluk putraku. Berusaha menghangatkannya.

Kondisi Jongsoo ini begitu membuatku khawatir. Aku tak ingin Jongsoo ikut sakit. Sakit di tubuh Jongsoo, menimbulkan sakit di hatiku.

Aku mengambil ponselku dari saku celanaku. Aku mencari kontak Jongin, lalu meneleponnya...

_"Yoboseyo"_

"Kau dimana, Jongin?"

_"Aku tak pulang malam ini"_

"Aku tanya, kau dimana?"

_"Aku di rumah teman. Wae?"_

"Jongsoo demam. Pulanglah"

"..."

"Kau tak mendengarku? Jongsoo dem–"

_"Besok pagi aku pulang"_

Pip

Hatiku benar-benar tercabik semakin dalam. Bahkan, untuk Jongsoo pun ia tak rela pulang? Bukan hanya aku yang tak berharga di matanya, tapi Jongsoo pun tak berharga untuknya? Ayah macam apa dia?

Aku menangis. Menangis dalam diam karena tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Jongsoo. Juga tak ingin membangunkan Insoo yang tidur di kamarnya.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyeret dua anakku ke dalam kesedihanku. Jika aku ingin mereka tumbuh sebagai anak yang kuat, maka aku juga harus menjadi ibu yang kuat. Menjadi ibu yang tak akan menyerah pada kondisi ini.

Perceraian? Tidak. Itu sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku dan tak akan pernah aku ambil sebagai keputusan terakhirku. Perceraian hanya akan membuat Jongsoo dan Insoo menderita. Mereka yang akan menjadi korban. Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk dapat menghadapi kejamnya dunia ini. Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan bertahan.

Jika dulu aku kuat karena Jongin selalu mendukungku, menemaniku, dan mencintaiku. Maka sekarang aku kuat karena ada Insoo dan Jongsoo yang menjadi kekuatanku. Insoo dan Jongsoo tak akan meninggalkanku seperti apa yang kini dilakukan Jongin padaku.

Dengan atau tanpa cinta Jongin, aku tetap akan bertahan di dalam rumah tangga yang nyaris hancur ini. Aku akan bertahan demi dua permataku. Permata yang selalu bersinar dan cahayanya menguatkanku. Permata yang selalu menyala terang meskipun kehidupanku gelap gulita karena tak lagi ada cinta Jongin. Aku akan bertahan demi permata yang menyinariku itu.

Meskipun Jongin tak lagi mencintaiku, aku akan bertahan walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan selalu terluka dan sakit hati. Aku akan bertahan demi Insoo dan Jongsoo. Bertahan demi melihat mereka tumbuh baik dan bahagia.

_I will survive..._

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aku tahu FF ini endingnya menggantung banget. itu karena kisah nyata dalam FF ini sampai sekarang masih berlangsung, dan aku gak mau menentukan kelanjutan ceritanya. jadi dibikin end sampai disitu aja.**

**intinya, aku cuma pengen mengungkapkan kisah itu aja. maaf kalau disini Kyungsoo tersakiti dan Jongin jadi kejam :(**

**.**

**Boleh baca lho..**

**bakal seneng banget kalo ada yang mau ninggalin review^^**


End file.
